


only fools rush in

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing is a fascinating human phenomenon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [fantastic fantfourstic fanwork fest](http://fantasticfantfoursticfanworkfest.tumblr.com/post/146296398871/the-fantastic-fantfourstic-fanwork-fest-alias-the) for the prompt 'first.' bc even though this film was a trainwreck i love it's beautiful tiny fandom & these characters & i rlly wanted to write about these dorks.
> 
> title from can't help falling in love bc i'm unoriginal AND a sap.

His first kiss with Ben is a clumsy thing; full of too much hope and expectation. Reed's researched kissing—he's a scientist, after all, and kissing is a fascinating human phenomenon— and he knows it's not meant to be like this. He's seen the movies and he's seen the seniors against the lockers and it's not meant to be like this.

But with observation, he supposed, it's easy to be objective and clinical and distant.

This isn't observation and he's anything but distant. He's too close, he's burning up, he's kissing the most important person of his life and it's not _good_ enough.

He wants to be good enough for Ben. He needs to be.

He pulls away; the way Ben sways forward, chases after him, makes his breath hitch. His eyes open slowly and Reed’s enraptured by the soft O of his mouth.

“Sorry,” Reed manages, breathless and shaking.

Something about Ben becomes sharp, suddenly; he loses all the softness, the openness, that was there before and Reed’s left feeling like he did when he chased birds as a kid, the drop of his stomach as his fingers scarcely brushed them before they flickered away from his grasp.

“‘Sorry’,” Ben echoes, his tone flat; it should be a question, a _what do you mean_ , but Ben sounds like he already knows the answer.

“Yeah,” he says, dread heavy in his bones. “I know— I mean, I’ve never done this before, ever, with anyone, because it was— I mean, I always— it's always been you, you know? And I wanted to be good, but I know I sucked, and I just— we’re still friends, right?”

Reed can't decipher Ben’s expression, wishes he could just close his eyes and evaporate, but then Ben grins, lopsided and fond, and says, “God, for someone so clever—” and then cuts himself off by dragging Reed in by his sweater and kissing him again.

“What?” Reed stutters out when they break apart again.

“I just— you’re ridiculous, of course it was good, it was _you_.”

“I’m pretty sure that's not how it works,” Reed says, frowning, but he can't help smile when Ben’s grinning at him, dopey and sweet, his hands still twisted in the front of his sweater.

“Yeah, well, how would you know?”

“I—,” Reed splutters, “I researched it.”

"Of course you did," Ben mutters, bemused. “You think I wouldn’t want you because you didn't kiss me in the rain, or upside-down off a building?”

“I didn't _just_ watch movies,” Reed mutters, a little sullen. Ben rolls his eyes, but he's still grinning. Reed figures he must’ve done something right, to make Ben look like that.

“Come back here, genius,” Ben says, “If you really wanna get good, you gotta practice.”

“I thought you said I _was_ good,” Reed says.

“Reed,” Ben replies, exasperated, “Just kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> poeantilles @ tumblr


End file.
